The invention relates generally to the field of apparatus for loading condoms onto mandrels. More particularly, the invention relates to a condom loading apparatus utilizing a number of rods to expand the condom as it is drawn down onto the mandrel.
The handling of condoms by mechanized means has long been a problem within the industry. Because condoms are elastic, non-rigid devices made of thin-walled latex or similar materials with no particular configuration unless supported or held by outside means, few if any devices have been developed which can successfully perform handling operations, such that most handling operations are be necessity carried out by hand. For example, each condom must be tested for the presence of minute holes after manufacture. This is done by stretching each condom by hand onto a metal mandrel of appropriate shape. The condom is then passed over an electrically charged net. If any current passes from the net to the mandrel, the condom is rejected.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which can mechanically load a condom onto a mandrel. It is a further object of this invention to provide such an apparatus which utilizes expansion rods mounted on a movable carriage to stretch the condom onto the mandrel, whereby the condom is positioned on the expansion rods and the carriage is moved in a linear motion to load the mandrel and then clear into a retracted position, such that the loaded mandrel can then be moved for testing.